October Madness Event
The October Madness Event was a login event that ran from October 2nd to October 15th, 2013, as part of Operation:Roll Call. During the event, players who logged in for a certain number of days consecutively were eligible to receive free items, including the Legion. Roll Call: Part 2 Like the Roll Call Event, Roll Call: Part 2 involves 4 smaller login events, and each "day" for the events started at 12 AM (PDT): :Pacific: 12:00 AM(PDT). :Eastern: 3:00 AM (EDT). :Sydney (until 10/06): 5:00 PM (AEST). :Sydney (10/06 and after): 4:00 PM (AEDT). 'Part 1 - 7 Day Relay' Players who had logged in for 7 consecutive days during the event received the following items: *(Day 1) 1 Day Bowie Knife *(Day 2) 7 Day Johnny Applebomb *(Day 3) 1 Day Arms Race Gold Pack *(Day 4) 7 Day Black Skull Guitar Gun *(Day 5) 7 Day Zharkov *(Day 6) 7 Day Autumn G36E Valkyrie *(Day 7) 7 Day Legion The count will reset to Day 1 once a day is missed (when the chain is broken) or after Day 7 (when the chain ends), and players can obtain more than one copy of a reward item in this fashion, even if they had already claimed it. 'Event 2 - Three days on duty' Additionally, for every 3 consecutive days a player has logged in, that player would receive a Supply Case GP-Hazard. After the third day the count resets. 'Event 3 - Weekend Warrior' Players who had logged in on both days of the October 12th weekend received 20x Bonus EXP Pass (200%). 'Event 4 - Twelve Days and Counting' Players who had logged in for a total of +12 days (out of 14) received a 90 Day AK-12. GP Rank Requirement Removal During the event, all GP Items had their rank requirements waived, allowing them to be bought and gifted regardless of one's rank. Hotshot weekend Players that logged in between 3 PM - 7 PM (PST) on every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in October were eligible to receive a Surplus Locker for that day. :Pacific: 3:00 PM - 7:00 PM (PDT). :Eastern: 6:00 PM - 10:00 PM (EDT). :Sydney (until 10/06): 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM (AEST)(Sat/Sun/Mon). :Sydney (10/06 and after): 9:00 AM - 1:00 PM (AEDT)(Sat/Sun/Mon). Surplus Lockers contain the following items, with durations ranging from 1 Day to Permanent: *1x Head or Face item *1x Mercenary or Specialist Character *1x Nx-Standard Weapon *1x Nx-Epic Weapon Bonus Pass days Players that logged in any time on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday received free 100% EXP and GP Passes. Rookie Rewards New players that enlisted during the month of October received the following items: *Upon character creation: Recruit Package + MYST-N and 15 Respawn Tokens *8 days after character creation: Recruit Package II + 1 MYST-Oscar and 1 Supply Case GP-Hazard *15 days after character creation: Recruit Package III + 1 Weapon Renewal Kit and 1 Black HiSec Key Trivia *This was the first event in the history of Combat Arms that removed GP Rank Requirements from the game. References #Combat Arms Command. "Operation: Roll Call Notes" Combat Arms News 1st of October,2013. http://combatarms.nexon.net/home/newsdetail/?contentNo=00HBC Category:2013 Category:Events Category:Hot Shot Events Category:Events